V5 Death Order
The premise of Survival of the Fittest is simple in nature. Kill or be killed is the only rule. No time-outs, no out-of-bounds, everyone is open game. In a game as primal as this, there are bound to be casualties-of-war. Below, you can find a list of each student who has sacrificed his or her life to the program, which number they were to die, and who killed them. The following is a list of everyone who has died thus far in SOTF version 5 in the order they died and how they were killed. This page is constantly updated as more students are killed so check back often. Death Order 152nd - Dave Russell - Jumped off a cliff 151st - Gabriella Parker - Shot repeatedly by Theodore Fletcher 150th - Daniel Whitten - Shot in the head by Hansel Williams 149th - Dan Liu - Shot repeatedly by Theodore Fletcher 148th - Jason Meyers - Shot in the head by Joe Carrasco 147th - Kelly Peterson - Throat slashed by Katarina Konipaski 146th - David Zimmer - Fell from balcony when railing collapsed, due to an accidental shove from Cassidy Kant 145th - Sven Olsen - Bludgeoned by Iselle Ovalle-Vandermeer 144th - Michael Whaley - Stabbed by Amaranta Montalvo 143rd - Mark Little - Fell to his death inside a rollercoaster car 142nd - Francis St. Ledger - Pushed down the stairs by Megan Emerson 141st - Kaitlyn Williamson - Stabbed by Miranda Millers 140th - Becca Everett - Shot by Maximilian Sawyer 139th - Chuck Soileau - Struck by blade thrown by Miles Strickland 138th - Carmina Maliksi - Bled out from wounds inflicted by Joachim Lovelace 137th - Naomi Bell - Impaled by Summer Simms 136th - Venice Pennington-Johannes - Shot by Lana Torres 135th - Stacey Mordetsky - Pushed off a cliff by Yukiko Sakurai 134th - Luca Johanssen - Shot by Eliza Patton, then fell off a platform 133rd - Xavier Contel - Shot by Theodore Fletcher 132nd - Yasmin Carrol - Suicide via hanging 131st - Brandon Baxter - Suicide by grenades 130th - Rose Matheson - Stabbed by Michael Eastmund 129th - Lauren Rowe - Shot by Rutherford Roger Jr. 128th - Amy Bachelor - Drowned by Maximilian Sawyer 127th - Ilya Volkov - Shot by Maximilian Sawyer 126th - Lydia Robbins - Shot by Maximilian Sawyer 125th - Nina Clarke - Stabbed by Madeline Wilcox 124th - Joey Caputo - Collar explosion due to interference by Rosemary Michaels 123rd - Clayton Leven - Deliberately entered a Danger Zone 122nd - Tessa Blackridge - Collar explosion due to tampering 121st - Adonis Alba - Stabbed by Joachim Lovelace 120th - Mallory McCormick - Shot by Hansel Williams 119th - Brian Zhdanovich - Shot by Stephanie Chan 118th - Carlon Wheeler - Shot by Makatala So'oialo 117th - Alexandria Ripley - Shot by Makatala So'oialo 116th - Natali Greer - Head trauma 115th - Michael Eastmund - Bludgeoned by Cody Patton 114th - Natalia Kowalski - Caught in a Danger Zone 113th - Grace Faraday - Slashed with a knife by Jaquilyn Locke 112th - Matt Masters - Stabbed by Travis Webster 111th - Ray Gilbert - Beaten to death by Amaranta Montalvo 110th - Aria Samuels - Stabbed by Sean Mulcahy 109th - Katy Warren - Shot by Sunny Lee 108th - Kyle Fitzpatrick - Shot by Hansel Williams 107th - Alex King - Collar detonation 106th - Steven Salazar - Shot repeatedly by Katarina Konipaski 105th - Emily Rose - Shot in head by Maximilian Sawyer 104th - Maximilian Sawyer - Shot by Harry Hanley 103rd - Arthur Wells - Shot by Gabriel Lee 102nd - Gabriel Lee - Shot in head by Harry Hanley 101st - Harry Hanley - Died from wounds inflicted by Maximilian Sawyer 100th - Karen Idel - Collar detonation, caused by Gavin Hunter 99th - Gavin Hunter - Collar detonation by the terrorists 98th - Cyrus White - Collar detonated by the terrorists 97th - Megan Emerson - Collar detonated by the terrorists 96th - Sophie McDowell - Blown up by a grenade thrown by Summer Simms 95th - Alexander de Gaulle - Blown up by a grenade thrown by Summer Simms 94th - Summer Simms - Shot by Amaranta Montalvo 93rd - Yukiko Sakurai - Head trauma after being shoved by Jenna Rhodes 92nd - Sara Corlett - Beaten by Ami Flynn 91st - Bianca Howard - Shot by Theodore Fletcher 90th - Theodore Fletcher - Bludgeoned to death by Hansel Williams 89th - Lana Torres - Shot by Katarina Konipaski 88th - Brianna Battaglia - Overdosed on pills 87th - Michelle Wexler - Shot by Eliza Patton 86th - Paulo Abbate - Thrown over a bridge by Ian Williams 85th - Edgar Tolstoff - Stabbed by Travis Webster 84th - Jesse Jennings - Shrapnel wounds from collar detonation 83rd - Kat Tolstoff - Shot by Stacy Ramsey 82nd - Miranda Millers - Shot by Stacy Ramsey 81st - Jaquilyn Locke - Stabbed by Garrett Wilde 80th - Gwen O'Connor - Jumped off a cliff 79th - Casey Malkovich - Remained in a Danger Zone 78th - Cassidy Kant - Shot by Tyler Lucas 77th - Cassandra Black - Slashed with a scythe by Katarina Konipaski This is the halfway point in the game 76th - Oscar Trig - Stabbed by Benjamin Ward 75th - Garrett Wilde - Stabbed in the back by Andi Victorino 74th - Chase Rodriguez - Shot in head by Katarina Konipaski 73rd - Garrett Cobbler - Shot by Eliza Patton 72nd - Sunny Lee - Stabbed by Joachim Lovelace 71st - Joseph Chaplin - Ran into weight bar 70th - Matthew Young - Bludgeoned by Claire Monaghan 69th - Meera Stele - Strangled by Alda Abbate 68th - Jack McDonald - Strangled by Jenna Rhodes 67th - Zoe Leverett - Suicide by drowning 66th - Jessica Sanders - Remained in a Danger Zone 65th - Adam Morgan - Stabbed by Maynard Francis Hurst 64th - Alice Gilman - Shot by Cody Patton 63rd - Rutherford Roger Jr. - Internal bleeding inflicted by Veronica McDonald 62nd - Veronica McDonald - Stabbed by Madeline Wilcox 61st - Logan Cadagon - Shot by Hansel Williams 60th - Rebecca Kiesling - Shot by Hansel Williams 59th - Cammy Davidson - Throat slashed by Sharon Elizabeth Austin 58th - Aileen Aurora Abdallah - Stabbed in the throat by Travis Webster 57th - Janie Sinneave - Throat slashed by Benjamin Ward 56th - Corey Esposito - Died from infected injuries 55th - Jessica Murphy - Suicide by drowning 54th - Benjamin Ward - Bled out from wounds inflicted by Joe Carrasco 53rd - Stephanie Wright - Beaten to death by Christopher Harlin 52nd - Darren Fox - Jumped off a shipping container 51st - Sharon Elizabeth Austin - Shot by Ruby Forrester 50th - Stephanie Chan - Beaten to death by Ian Valmont 49th - Ian Valmont - Remained in a Danger Zone 48th - Eliza Patton - Shot by Cody Patton 47th - Cody Patton - Shot by Eliza Patton 46th - Jenna Rhodes - Stabbed by Leona Van Kamp 45th - Rosemary Michaels - Strangled by Katarina Konipaski 44th - Rachael Langdon - Stabbed by Marcus Leung 43rd - Alda Abbate - Stabbed by Ian Williams 42nd - Carlos Lazaro - Head trauma from ball thrown by Kathryn Nguyen 41st - Kyran Dean - Shot by Joe Carrasco 40th - Ian Williams - Disemboweled by Mirabella Strong 39th - James Wade - Shot by Virgil Jefferson-Davis 38th - Iselle Ovalle-Vandermeer - Shot by Kathryn Nguyen 37th - Marcus Leung - Shot by Hansel Williams 36th - Timothy Abrams - Stabbed by Leona Van Kamp 35th - Deanna Hull - Died from wounds inflicted by Katarina Konipaski 34th - Phoebe Cho - Entered a Danger Zone 33rd - Maynard Francis Hurst - Shot by Ami Flynn 32nd - Paris Ardennes - Stabbed by Joachim Lovelace 31st - Cooper Komorowski - Throat slit by Tyler Lucas 30th - Joachim Lovelace - Shot by Ami Flynn 29th - Virgil Jefferson-Davis - Shot by Hansel Williams 28th - Christopher Harlin - Shot by Hansel Williams 27th - Claire Monaghan - Stabbed by Katarina Konipaski 26th - Owen Kay - Shot by Travis Webster 25th - Andi Victorino - Stabbed by Miles Strickland 24th - Miles Strickland - Shot by Andi Victorino 23rd - Stacy Ramsey - Shot by Amaranta Montalvo 22nd - Travis Webster - Caught in a Danger Zone 21st - Makatala So'oialo - Suicide via gunshot 20th - Leona Van Kamp - Shot by Hansel Williams 19th - Takeshi Yoshikawa - Chest slashed by Mirabella Strong 18th - Juhan Levandi - Disemboweled by Mirabella Strong 17th - Mirabella Strong - Shot by Hansel Williams 16th - Ruby Forrester - Shot by Ami Flynn 15th - Ami Flynn - Shot by Sean Mulcahy 14th - Sean Mulcahy - Shot by Gray Emerson 13th - Tyler Lucas - Shot by Matt Vartoogian 12th - Finn Grant - Bled out from wounds inflicted by Katarina Konipaski 11th - Michael Mitchellson - Accidentally shot himself 10th - Gray Emerson - Shot by Hansel Williams 9th - Joe Carrasco - Bled out from wounds inflicted by Hansel Williams 8th - Madeline Wilcox - Suicide via gunshot 7th - Kathryn Nguyen - Shot by Matt Vartoogian 6th - Matt Vartoogian - Shot by Katarina Konipaski 5th - Katarina Konipaski - Stabbed in the throat by Hansel Williams 4th - Joey Grey - Chest slashed by Amaranta Montalvo 3rd - Zubin Wadia - Shot by Hansel Williams RUNNER UP - Hansel Williams - Bled out from wounds inflicted by Zubin Wadia WINNER - Amaranta Montalvo Kill Rankings 15 Kills: : Hansel Williams (Daniel Whitten, Mallory McCormick, Kyle Fitzpatrick, Theodore Fletcher, Logan Cadagon, Rebecca Kiesling, Marcus Leung, Virgil Jefferson-Davis, Christopher Harlin, Leona Van Kamp, Mirabella Strong, Gray Emerson, Joe Carrasco, Katarina Konipaski, Zubin Wadia) 10 Kills: : Katarina Konipaski (Kelly Peterson, Steven Salazar, Lana Torres, Cassandra Black, Chase Rodriguez, Rosemary Michaels, Deanna Hull, Claire Monaghan, Finn Grant, Matt Vartoogian) 6 Kills: : Maximilian Sawyer (Becca Everett, Amy Bachelor, Ilya Volkov, Lydia Robbins, Emily Rose, Harry Hanley) : 5 Kills: ' : Amaranta Montalvo ''(Michael Whaley, Ray Gilbert, Summer Simms, Stacy Ramsey, Joey Grey) '''4 Kills: : Theodore Fletcher (Gabriella Parker, Dan Liu, Xavier Contel, Bianca Howard) : Eliza Patton (Luca Johanssen, Michelle Wexler, Garrett Cobbler, Cody Patton) : Joachim Lovelace (Carmina Maliksi, Adonis Alba, Sunny Lee, Paris Ardennes) : Travis Webster (Matt Masters, Edgar Tolstoff, Aileen Aurora Abdallah, Owen Kay) : Ami Flynn (Sara Corlett, Maynard Francis Hurst, Joachim Lovelace, Ruby Forrester) 3 Kills: : Summer Simms (Naomi Bell, Sophie McDowell, Alexander de Gaulle) : Cody Patton (Michael Eastmund, Alice Gilman, Eliza Patton) : Joe Carrasco (Jason Meyers, Benjamin Ward, Kyran Dean) : Mirabella Strong (Ian Williams, Takeshi Yoshikawa, Juhan Levandi) 2 Kills: : Makatala So'oialo (Carlon Wheeler, Alexandria Ripley) : Harry Hanley (Maximilian Sawyer, Gabriel Lee) : Stacy Ramsey (Kat Tolstoff, Miranda Millers) : Jenna Rhodes (Yukiko Sakurai, Jack McDonald) : Madeline Wilcox (Nina Clarke, Veronica McDonald) : Benjamin Ward (Oscar Trig, Janie Sinneave) : Ian Williams (Paulo Abbate, Alda Abbate) : Kathryn Nguyen (Carlos Lazaro, Iselle Ovalle-Vandermeer) : Leona Van Kamp (Jenna Rhodes, Timothy Abrams) : Tyler Lucas (Cassidy Kant, Cooper Komorowski) : Miles Strickland (Chuck Soileau, Andi Victorino) : Andi Victorino (Garrett Wilde, Miles Strickland) : Sean Mulcahy (Aria Samuels, Ami Flynn) : Matt Vartoogian (Tyler Lucas, Kathryn Nguyen) 1 Kill: : Iselle Ovalle-Vandermeer (Sven Olsen) : Megan Emerson (Francis St. Ledger) : Miranda Millers (Kaitlyn Williamson) : Lana Torres (Venice Pennington-Johannes) : Yukiko Sakurai (Stacey Mordetsky) : Rutherford Roger Jr. (Lauren Rowe) : Rosemary Michaels (Joey Caputo) : Stephanie Chan (Brian Zhdanovich) : Jaquilyn Locke (Grace Faraday) : Sunny Lee (Katy Warren) : Michael Eastmund (Rose Matheson) : Gabriel Lee (Arthur Wells) : Gavin Hunter (Karen Idel) : Garrett Wilde (Jaquilyn Locke) : Claire Monaghan (Matthew Young) : Alda Abbate (Meera Stele) : Maynard Francis Hurst (Adam Morgan) : Veronica McDonald (Rutherford Roger Jr.) : Sharon Elizabeth Austin (Cammy Davidson) : Christopher Harlin (Stephanie Wright) : Ruby Forrester (Sharon Elizabeth Austin) : Ian Valmont (Stephanie Chan) : Marcus Leung (Rachael Langdon) : Virgil Jefferson-Davis (James Wade) : Gray Emerson (Sean Mulcahy) : Zubin Wadia (Hansel Williams) Suicides/Accidents/Collar detonations: : Dave Russell (Suicide by jumping off a cliff) : David Zimmer (Fell from balcony when railing collapsed) : Mark Little (Fell to his death inside a roller coaster car) : Brandon Baxter (Suicide by grenade explosion) : Clayton Leven (Entered a Danger Zone) : Tessa Blackridge (Collar explosion due to tampering) : Yasmin Carrol (Suicide via hanging) : Natali Greer (Head trauma) : Natalia Kowalski (Remained in a Danger Zone) : Alex King (Collar detonation) : Gavin Hunter (Collar detonation) : Cyrus White (Collar detonation) : Megan Emerson (Collar detonation) : Brianna Battaglia (Overdosed on pills) : Jesse Jennings (Shrapnel wounds from collar detonation) : Gwen O'Connor (Suicide by jumping off a cliff) : Casey Malkovich (Remained in a Danger Zone) : Joseph Chaplin (Ran into weight bar) : Zoe Leverett (Suicide by drowning) : Jessica Sanders (Remained in a Danger Zone) : Corey Esposito (Died from infected injuries) : Jessica Murphy (Suicide by drowning) : Darren Fox (Jumped off a shipping container) : Ian Valmont (Remained in a Danger Zone) : Phoebe Cho (Entered a Danger Zone) : Makatala So'oialo (Suicide via gunshot) : Travis Webster (Remained in a Danger Zone) : Michael Mitchellson (Accidentally shot himself) : Madeline Wilcox (Suicide via gunshot) Category:Death Orders